Whats new pl 2017
---- Tutaj możesz zobaczyć wszystkie nowości z 2017 roku Najnowsze informacje 8/8/2017 ELIKSIRY WYKLUCIA EMBER I WYZWANIE BACK TO SCHOOL! Eliksiry Wyklucia Ember W mieście pojawiła się nowa rasa zwierząt! Od teraz do 31 sierpnia na targu możesz kupić Eliksiry Wyklucia Ember i użyć ich do wyklucia chowańców z jaj. (Magiczne eliksiry wyklucia nie działają na jaja z misji.) Chowańce Ember nie są wybredne, więc z radością zjedzą, takie jedzenie, jakie im dasz! Po ich zniknięciu z targu, nie będą one dostępne przynajmniej przez rok, także nie zwlekaj z zakupem! by Balduranne, tricksy.fox, and SabreCat Oficjalne wyzwanie: Back-to-School Preparation! Dla wielu użytkowników Habitica zbliża się okres szkolny, w związku z tym przygotowaliśmy specjalne wyzwanieBack-to-School w celu pomocy przejścia z wakacji do roku szkolnego. Sprawdź je, aby mieć szanse wygrać: 9 osób otrzyma po 5 klejnotów, a główny zwycięzca otrzyma 10 klejnotów! by Lemoness 3/8/2017 NOWE TŁA, ZACZAROWANE WYPOSAŻENIE, ORAZ WYZWANIE TAKE THIS; OSIĄGNIĘCIE ZAPROSZONO ZNAJOMEGO; ZA KULISAMI SAN DIEGO COMIC-CON Sierpniowe tła i zaczarowane wyposażenie! Dodaliśmy trzy nowe tła do sklepu z tłami! Teraz twój avatar może wsiąść na plecy wielkiej bestii, odważnie zbadać pustynne wydmy oraz świętować dzień nadania nazwy Habitica przy letnich fajerwerkach! Dodatkowo, dodaliśmy nowy ekwipunek do zaczarowanej szafy, włączając w to Żółtą Imprezową Sukienkę oraz Pancerz Przeciw-Prokrastynacji. Lepiej pracuj ciężko nad zadaniami w prawdziwym życiu, aby zebrać wszystkie części! by Vampitch, khdarkwolf, thegrimsqueaker, ystockings, and eyenne Nowe Wyzwanie Take This! Kolejne wyzwanie Take This wystartowało, "Keep Calm and Carry On!", skupiające się na głębokim oddychaniu dla uspokojenia. Upewnij się, że do niego dołączyłeś, aby otrzymać Zestaw Take This! Take This to organizacja nonprofit, której celem jest informowanie, zapewnie edukacji oraz zapobieganie zaburzeniom psychicznym graczy. Gratulacje dla zwycięzów ostatniego wyzwania Take This, "Test Thy Courage!": główną nagrodę otrzymał SciStar, a wyróżnienie zdobyli minaqo, dnux, Karzn, Odeloen, and Benign_K! Plus, wszyscy uczestnicy wyzwania otrzymali częśc zestawu Take This, jeśli nie zdobyli jeszcze całego. Znajduje się on w części Nagrody. by Doctor B, the Take This team, Lemoness, and SabreCat Nowa odznaka oraz osiągnięcie: Zaproszono znajomego Dodaliśmy również nowe osiągnięcie, które możesz zdobyć, gdy jeden z zaprszonoych przez ciebie znajomych się zarejestruje! Osiągnięcie otrzymałeś automatycznie, jeśli już wcześniej zaprosiłeśznajomego poprzez "Zaproś Znajomego" i dołączył on do Habitica! Mamy nadzieję, że dobrze się razem bawicie by minac, Drueth, and SabreCat Za kulisami: Habitica na Comic-Con! Zapraszamy do obejrzenia wpisu z kulisów naszej ostatniej wyprawy na Comic-Con w San Diego. Znajdziesz tam pare zabawnych zdjęć oraz historii z naszych Comic-Con'owych podróży! by Beffymaroo July 2017 31/7/2017 DZIEŃ NADANIA NAZWY HABITICA, NAGRODY FIOLETOWEGO GRYFA, ORAZ NADCHODZĄCA AKTUALIZACJA HABITICA Dzień Nadania Nazwy Habitica Szczęśliwego Dnia Nadania Nazwy Habitica! Ku pamięci dnia, w którym zmieniliśmy nazwę aplikacji z HabitRPG na Habitica, każdy otrzymał osiągnięcie oraz pyszne ciasta dla twoich chowańców i wierzchowców. by Lemoness and SabreCat Fioletowe Gryfy Habitica Skoro mowa o chowańcach i wierzchowcach, daliśmy każdemu nowemu użytkownikowi wierzchowca - Fioletowego Królewskiego Gryfa, Melior! Jeśli już wcześniej otrzymałeś Melior, to tym wręczyliśmy ci jego małą siostrę - Meliora. Znajdziesz je pod zakładkami Rzadkie Chowańce/Rzadkie Wierzchowce w stajni. Masz już obie nagrody? W takim razie otrzymałeś wystrzałowy hełm królewskiego fioletowego gryfa. Znajdziesz go w sekcji Nagrody. Dziękujemy ci za bycie użytkownikiem Habitica -- wszyscy znaczycie dla nas wiele. Mamy nadzieję, że podobają Ci się prezenty! by Lemoness, Beffymaroo, and Baconsaur Wkrótce: Habitica Awansuje na Wyższy Poziom Jesteśmy podekscytowani mogąc ogłosić wielką zmianę, nad którą od dłuższego czasu pracowaliśmy. Habitica przejdzie dużą zmianę, która sprawi, że będzie szybsza, ładniejsza i prostsza w użyciu. Wiele z naszych zmian, to przede wszytkim rezultat ogromu informacji zwrotnej, jaką otrzymaliśmy od użytkowników. Do aktualizacji dojdzie pod koniec sierpnia, także przygotujcie się na więcej szczegółów! Kilka ekscytujących rzeczy, na które warto czekać: * Nacisk na to, aby świat Habitica stał się bardziej wciągający, włączając w to nowe banery NPC, awatary, które widać na czacie i ekran logowania podkreślający nocny krajobraz Habitica. * Nowe funkcje, takie jak tagi dla Gildii i Wyzwań, więcej opcji filtrowania i dodatkowe możliwości zarządzania sekcją Nagrody. * Bardziej przejrzysty wygląd, który jest łatwiejszy w obsłudze i bardziej spójny z naszymi aplikacjami mobilnymi. * Specjalny Chowaniec weteran dla wszystkich użytkowników! Przygotuj się na nadchodzące informacje od Bailey! by Paglias, TheHollidayInn, Negue, Apollo, piyorii, beffymaroo, Lemoness, redphoenix, viirus, and the rest of the Habitica Team 30/7/2017 OSTATNIA SZANSA NA LIMITOWANE PRZEDMIOTY I UŻYTKOWNICY HABITICA POMAGAJĄ PRZEDSIĘBIORCOM Ostatnia szansa na zestaw Jellymancer Przypomnienie: zostały tylko dwa dni, aby zasubskrybować i odebrać zestaw Jellymancer! Subskrybcja pozwala ci także kupić klejnoty za złoto. Im dłuższa twoja subskrybcja, tym więcej klejnotów możesz kupić! Dziękujemy za wsparcie! Sprawiasz, że Habitica może dalej działać. by Lemoness Ostatnia szansa na morskie eliksiry wyklucia Przypomnienie: zostały tylko dwa dni na zakup morskich eliksirów wyklucia! Do sklepu wrócą one dopiero za rok, także nie zwlekaj! by Stefalupagus and Beffymaroo Użytkownicy Habitica pomagają przedsiębiorcom Czy wiedziałeś, że Habitica współpracuje z Seeds, organizacją wysyłającą mikropożyczki do przedsiębiorców w krajach rozwijających się? Kiedy w aplikacji kupisz pakiet 84 klejnotów, to część zysków zostanie przekazana prosto do właścicieli małych biznesów w krajach rozwijających się w celu polepszenia ich życia. W ostatnim miesiącu, dzięki hojności użytkowników Habitica, przekazano 128 mikropożyczek dla przedsiebiorców w Kenii! Możesz dowiedzieć się więcej na temat tego, jak to działa, klikając ikonę klejnotu w aplikacji. Sprawdź to! 7/27/2017 Spotlight gildii: Opieka nad zwierzętami Spotlight gildii o opiece nad zwierzętami Na blogu pojawił się Spotlight gildii, która pomoże ci lepiej opiekować się swoimi pupilami! Sprawdź to, aby znaleźć najlepszew Habitica grupy opieki nad zwierzętami. Category:News